Church First, Fornication Second
by redom
Summary: Bella and Edward spend Christmas Eve at church, followed by some rather sinful activities... For jandco & withthevampsofcourse's A Very Cullen Christmas Contest. collab between merry seventeen and redom. Ooh LaLa Lemon. All Human...


**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer... not me... or merry seventeen.**

"Just remind me again, why we have to go tonight," I asked my fiancée while I buttoned my shirt. I heard the soft clicking of her heels on the tiles of the bathroom as she came up behind me and rested her chin on my shoulder, looking at our reflection in the large mirror with her wide chocolate eyes.

"Because, it's tradition. You said it yourself. You're family has been going to church on Christmas Eve for as long as you can remember," she said.

"Yes, but shouldn't we be making our own traditions?" I reached for her left hand and kissed her knuckles, then her ring, keeping eye-contact with her through the mirror.

"Edward," she said softly, in a slightly disapproving voice.

I turned my head and whispered in her ear, "Bella." She shivered. I turned so we were facing each other. "We don't have to go tonight. We can stay right here and celebrate the holiday in our own way." I reached out my hand and gently caressed her soft neck. Her eyes closed on contact and she let out a loud sigh.

"Edward," her voice was breathy. I leaned in and kissed directly below her ear. "Edward, no," her eyes opened and she put her hands on my shoulders. "I promised that we would be there. Alice made me get all dressed up, and everything. Don't you like it?" She gestured to her attire, which I hadn't been paying attention to before. I don't know how I missed it, though.

My beautiful Bella was dressed in one of the most alluring things I had ever seen. She wore a dark green satin dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. Her breasts were modestly, yet temptingly accentuated by a sweetheart neckline, and her legs. Good God, her legs. The dress stopped just above her knees and every inch of her creamy skin that was on display made me want to take her right there and then. The shoes that she was wearing were bound to be a problem for the both of us. Alice must have been crazy to think that Bella would be able to go an entire evening in three-inch pumps without tripping. As for me, well, it was no secret that I had a slight, er, affinity for Bella in heels. Very high, very black, very sexy heels. She was trying to kill me.

"You're trying to kill me," I said as I leaned against the bathroom counter and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, trying to calm myself and my growing arousal. She giggled. I opened my eyes to find my angel biting her lip in an effort to contain her laughter.

Sexiest. Thing. Ever.

I looked at her with a very serious expression. "You think this is funny, Bella?" She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut short by my hands gripping her waist and lifting her to sit on the cold marble counter. Her dress had ridden up, exposing her black lace boy shorts. I stood between her legs and pressed my very prominent erection to her core. She gasped as I continued to grind myself against her, creating the most delicious friction. I leaned forward into her neck and began to suck on the pulse-point. Her head tilted back and her eyes involuntarily shut.

"Edward, s-st-top. We… have… to…"

"We have to what, love?" I whispered into her throat.

"Mmmm… stop," Bella said breathily, before grasping a fist-full of my hair and bringing my lips up to hers. My hand moved to her back as she arched into me, pressing our bodies even closer together. I captured her bottom lip between my lips and began sucking on it, while her tongue darted out of her mouth, trying to find my own. I opened my mouth and groaned when our tongues finally met, intertwining in each other.

Bella lifted her legs and locked her ankles behind my back, pushing my hardness further into her. She moaned into my mouth and tugged my hair, arousing me even more. I reached up to her shoulders and pushed the straps of her dress down, before assaulting her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. I licked a line across the tops of her breasts, and was about to rip the whole damn dress off when my cell phone began to vibrate.

I sighed and extricated myself from Bella's grip to picked up my cell from the bathroom countertop.

"Hello?"

"Edward! You were supposed to meet us at the house five minutes ago!" My sister Alice's shrill voice rang in my ears. I looked at Bella. Her chest was heaving and her cheeks were flushed.

I sighed. "Sorry, Alice. How about we just meet you at the church, okay?"

"Fine. But, make sure you're not late. I know how you two are with each other, always going at it like bunnies. I swear, you're worse than Emmett and Rose. I'm sure you'll have plenty of play-time later."

"Alright, Alice. We'll be there," I said in a harsh tone. I shut my phone and moved back to Bella. "Now, where were we?" I leaned in for a kiss, but was denied by Bella's small hands pushing on my chest.

"We need to leave," she said as she pushed me aside and slid off of the counter. She stood in front of the mirror and fixed her dress, as well as her hair, which had become a bit tangled during our little romp. She ran a hand through her curly brown locks and shook her head a bit.

I tried to distract myself from the vision before me by straightening my slightly wrinkled shirt and attempting to tame my own unruly hair. It was usually a mess, but having Bella's hands rake through it repeatedly made it even worse. I ran my hands through my reddish-brown mop, only succeeding in making it stand up even further. I gave up trying to make it presentable and went into our bedroom to find a tie.

Bella already had one laid out. It was thin and emerald green, just a little darker shade than her dress. I slipped it around my neck then made my way back into the bathroom, but was stopped in the doorway by my Bella. Her hands came around my neck and tied my tie into a perfect Windsor knot; not too tight, not too loose. She always could tie them better than me.

When she was finished, Bella ran a finger down the silk of my tie, then leaned up and planted a chaste kiss on my lips.

"It matches your eyes," she whispered as she brushed her nose against mine, a gesture which was so innocent, yet incredibly sensual, that it made me long for her even more. She sighed, her warm, sweet breath blowing against my lips and chin.

"Are you sure we have to go?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward, we do. But, I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as we get home."

"As soon as we get home?" I clarified with a devious smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes and playfully smacked my chest. "Come on. We need to go." She brushed past me and grabbed her coat off of the hook. I couldn't help but stare as she shrugged into her black coat and buttoned it, accentuating her perfectly slim waist. How did I get so lucky to have this perfect woman as my fiancée?

"You coming?" She asked me.

_In due time, my love._

"Yep," I replied as I shuffled out of the bathroom doorway and over to our closet. I put on my coat and went out into the living room, where Bella was waiting patiently. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. Oh, wait! I need my scarf," she practically ran back to the bedroom, without tripping, surprisingly enough, and came back quickly, with her yellow and black striped scarf tied securely around her neck.

I groaned. "Are you seriously wearing that?" I asked, disbelief coloring my voice.

She rolled her eyes at me. "And, why shouldn't I be? It's warm, I'm cold. I know the logic behind my choice is mind-boggling, but I—,"

"Woah, easy there, tiger. You know what I meant."

"Yes, and you already know my answer."

"I just can't believe you think Hufflepuff is better than Gyriffindor! There was what, one talented person to ever come out of that house? And he ended up dying before he even finished school!"

Bella raised her voice. "Cedric was not the only talented person to come out of Hufflepuff! Take it back!"

God, she's sexy when she's angry.

"I will not take it back! If Cedric wasn't the only one with talent, then name five other successful Hufflepuffs." Ha! I knew it was impossible. Very few notable Hufflepuffs were mentioned in the books.

"I… um… well, there's…" She trailed off. "Damn it, Edward! It's not my fault that practically every main character came from Gryffindor!"

"And that, my dear, is why Gryffindor trumps Hufflepuff."

"You are seriously delu—," her statement was cut off by the door bell ringing.

And ringing. And ringing.

We looked at each other. "Alice," we said in unison. I walked over to the door, with Bella following close behind me, and opened it. I wasn't surprised to see my sister's bright eyes shooting daggers at me. Bella hid behind my back, trying to avoid the menace that was Alice.

"Alice, what a lovely sur—,"

"Cut the crap, Edward. I just knew you hadn't left yet. Ugh, why do you have to be so difficult all the time? All I ask is that you aren't late, and yet here you stand, arguing about Harry Potter!" She spoke at an incredible rate. All of those years on the debate team did wonders for her ability to speed-talk. "What is wrong with you two? Esme is going to have a fit if we aren't there on time, and—,"

"Alice, breathe." I took a deep breath, in and out, as an example. She followed suit. "Do you see us here? Fully dressed and ready to go. We were about to leave when you showed up, so calm down and either move out of the way or come inside, because we're going." I put my hand on Bella's back and ushered her out the door. "Crazy pixie," I muttered. Bella giggled.

I locked the door behind us as Alice walked down our driveway and over to her bright yellow Porsche. She opened the door on the passenger side—I assumed Jasper, her husband was driving—and got in, but not before warning me one last time.

"I swear to God, Edward, if you're late…"

"Alice," I said as I opened the passenger door of my Volvo for Bella. "We're leaving right now. Same time as you. How would we be late?"

"No detours," Alice said, looking me straight in the eye.

"It's Christmas Eve. Where would we go?"

She gave me a look and rolled her eyes, then got in the car. I chuckled and slid into the Volvo, then closed the door and leaned back on the head-rest. "God, she can be a pain sometimes." I looked over at Bella, who was staring at me with a grin on her face. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're just really cute when you're annoyed," she leaned forward and brushed the few stray locks of hair out of my eyes. "I love you, Edward," she whispered.

I stared into her deep brown eyes. "I love you, my Bella." I kissed her forehead softly. "But, if we don't leave right now, Alice will have my head."

"You're not joking when you say that," Bella said as she buckled her seat-belt.

I laughed and put the keys in the ignition. "Oh, I know. You forget that I grew up with her."

"And you forget that I've been her shopping buddy for the past ten years, willingly or not."

"I think we've both seen our fair share of Alice's craziness," I said as I backed out of the driveway and began driving to the church.

"Indeed we have. But, if it weren't for her insanity, I never would have met you." She placed her hand on my upper-leg and gave a soft squeeze. The gesture which I assumed, was supposed to be sweet, had the opposite effect, and went straight to my dick. I was instantly hard. My hands tightened on the steering wheel, causing my knuckles to turn white.

Bella detected my tension and furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?"

I looked at her, then looked at my lap. Her eyes followed my own, stopping at the rather obvious bulge in my pants. Her lips formed an "o" of understanding. "I could take care of that, if you want," Bella said as she brushed her hand over my growing erection.

I groaned and gripped the wheel even tighter. "You know we don't have time."

"We could be quick."

"Bella, we're going to be there in less than five minutes. I seriously doubt it's physically possible to be that quick."

"Fine," she grumbled. "Then, at least put your seat-belt on, Edward. You're driving like a maniac."

I checked the odometer. 85 miles per hour. It wasn't that bad. "I hate driving slow," I mumbled as I clicked my seat-belt into place.

\/

When we arrived at the church, I parked the car, then got out and opened Bella's door. As she was standing up, she lost her footing on a small patch of ice. I instinctively caught her before any major damage could be done. My arms wrapped around her waist, and pressed our bodies together. I could feel the blush creep up her cheeks, and her warm breath on my neck.

"Sorry," she said into my jacket.

I loosened my grip slightly and guided her off of the slippery ice. "Don't apologize, Bella. I never tire of catching you," I said as I reached forward and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, before leaning in toward her. "And I never will," I whispered.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it, which inspired yet another beautiful blush to cross her face, then laced our hands together as we walked through the cold parking lot. Snow was falling lightly, and the wind was bone-chillingly cold. Bella leaned into my side, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder in an attempt to keep us both warmer as we crossed the lot and entered the church.

As soon as we stepped through the door, Bella and I were bombarded with choruses of "Merry Christmas", hugs, and handshakes. We took our coats off and went into the sanctuary, where we found my parents, Carlisle and Esme, as well as Alice, my brother Emmett, and their partners, Jasper and Rosalie.

Everyone took turns saying hello to us. My mother gave Bella a hug, while Emmett whispered something in her ear, causing her to blush. Bella turned back toward me and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"What did you say to her?" I demanded from Emmett.

"Nothing, Eddie. Just spreading some Christmas cheer," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. He always had to make someone uncomfortable— usually Bella.

"Whatever he said, he didn't mean it," I whispered in Bella's ear.

"It's no big deal, Edward. I really should be used to it by now."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, um… he was just… insinuating some things, about… ya know…" she trailed off. One of Emmett's favorite pastimes was to embarrass Bella by openly discussing our sex-lives. "It's not like anything he said was untrue though," she went on. "And it sure won't be untrue tonight," she said, looking straight into my eyes. All traces of blush were gone from her cheeks, and replaced by sheer, sexy confidence. I swallowed.

We sat down, Bella on my right and Emmett on my left, as the service began. The pianist played "O Come All Ye Faithful," while Bella whispered something to Alice, and Emmett pulled out a Bible.

"Wow, Em. I didn't know you were really into the whole 'religion' thing," I said to him.

"I'm not really, but dude. Did you know there's all this shit about sex in here? Look at that!" He pointed to a passage in the book of Leviticus. "It's talking about beastiality! How freaky is that?" Rosalie smacked him across the head. "Ow, Rosie," he whined. "What was that for?"

"We are in church, Emmett!" She said quietly, in a sharp tone. "Don't swear, and please don't look up creepy stuff in the Bible, of all things!"

"But, Rosie—," She snatched the Bible from his hands and placed in back under the pew. "Fine." Emmett grumbled.

I sighed, and tried to focus my attention on the pastor, who, apparently, had been speaking for quite some time, I but couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman at my side. I reached for Bella's hand, and laced our fingers together. She let out a contented sigh and leaned her head on my shoulder while the pastor continued to talk about giving, and Jesus, and love, and family.

The next hour was excruciating. Not that I minded being in church, but I would have rather been at home… with Bella, doing… things that I probably shouldn't have been thinking about during church. We sang a few hymns, the last of which was "Silent Night." Emmett, of course, giggled like an adolescent when the words "virgin" and "ass" were sung. Rosalie promptly smacked him.

On the last verse, Bella's hand left my own and reached up to caress the back of my neck. She sang to me, while softly twisting her fingers through the fine hair, her melodious voice filling my ears. She placed a light kiss under my ear as the song ended.

The pastor said a few final words, and everyone around us got up to leave. I grabbed Bella's hand and began to lead her down the aisle, forgetting about everyone else in the world.

"In a hurry, Edward?" Carlisle questioned.

"Erm… yeah?" Was my brilliant reply. Alice rolled her eyes, and Emmett made a rather lewd hand gesture, earning another smack from Rosalie.

"I'm sure they have other plans, Carlisle," Esme said, winking at me. Bella blushed, and looked down, but I wasn't fazed. It was almost weird how open my family was about sex, but that's the way it had always been.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm sure we'll see everybody tomorrow."

"Yeah, if you ever leave the bedroom," Alice muttered.

I cleared my throat. "Okay, we're going to be leaving now," I kissed my mother on the cheek and Bella went to give everyone hugs. We left the sanctuary, waving goodbye to our family as we got our coats.

"Is it really necessary to put these on, Edward? They're just going to be taken off in a matter of minutes," Bella said.

"Yes, I realize that, but I don't want you to get sick, love."

She rolled her eyes. "You care about me too much," she said as she buttoned up her coat and wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Indeed I do," I said as I buttoned my coat.

\/

The two of us practically ran through the parking lot. Then, I proceeded to go double the speed-limit on the drive home. Bella was staring at me the whole time, clutching her seat-belt. I wasn't sure if it was out of fear, or to restrain herself from attacking me. I'd like to think it was the latter, seeing as every so often, she would lick her lips and look at my lap.

Damn. I wanted her so badly. As soon as we got home, I was going to fuck her till the sun came up. Just as that thought entered my mind, our house came into view. Bella unbuckled her seat-belt and put her hand on the door handle.

_Someone's eager._

I stopped the car and put it into park, then, following Bella's example, jumped out of the car. We nearly crashed into each other as we met at the front door. I grabbed her face and brought her lips to my own, going tongue-first. She moaned and swirled her tongue around my own, while I fumbled with the keys, trying to unlock the door.

I finally succeeded and pushed Bella through the doorway. She stepped backwards and knotted her fingers through my hair. I closed the door, and picked Bella up by the waist. She wrapped her legs tightly around my mid-section and moaned as she rubbed against my erection, while simultaneously exploring my mouth with her tongue. I walked through the kitchen and down the hallway; my hands squeezing her perfectly round ass all the while.

When we got to the bedroom, I pressed Bella's back up against the doorframe and began to undo the buttons of her coat. She waited patiently, planting warm, wet kisses along my neck, as I struggled to get through the multitude of annoying buttons. When I finally had done so, she unlocked her legs from behind me and slipped the coat off, standing before me in that damn sexy dress and shoes, as well as the Hufflepuff scarf. That had to go. I pulled the scarf off from around her neck, and let it drop to the floor. Bella grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me inside our bedroom, kissing me roughly. Damn, she was sexy.

The back of her knees hit the bed and sat down, positioning me to stand between her legs. She began to unbutton my jacket, making quick work of it and promptly shoving it off of me. I slipped my shoes off and undid my belt, while Bella's nimble fingers worked on my tie and shirt.

She finished with the buttons on my shirt rather quickly and threw it and my tie into a pile by the bed. Bella trailed her hands down my chest and over my abs. I shivered and my muscles contracted as she touched my stomach. When she reached the waistband of my pants, her fingertips slipped inside and teased me. My cock jumped.

"God, Bella. You have no idea what you're doing to me," I bit out as she took off my pants, letting them fall in a heap at my ankles. I was left standing in front of her in only my navy blue boxer-briefs, while Bella sat on the bed, still fully dressed. That was a problem that needed to be assessed immediately. "Bella, love," I whispered as my hands reached behind her and found the zipper of her dress. "You're wearing too many clothes."

I unzipped her dress and pushed the straps down her shoulders, kissing each one as I did so. Bella leaned back and lifted her ass off of the bed, so I could pull the dress down. I was greeted by black lace in the form of a strapless bra and boy-shorts. This woman was the epitome of sexy.

I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, planting kisses across her heaving chest as I did so. Once it was off, I ghosted my thumbs over her nipples, watching them harden under my touch. Bella gasped as I did so, and pulled me down into a passionate kiss. As our tongues twisted in each other, I let my hands wander, caressing her every curve until I made it to the lace of her panties. I hooked my thumbs inside the fabric and pulled them down, slowly, while trailing kisses down her neck, through the valley of her breasts, and past her belly-button, until I finally reached her sex. I placed a small kiss on her clit, then lightly swirled my finger around her wetness, teasing her entrance.

"Edward," Bella moaned. "Stop teasing." She grabbed a fistful of my hair and pressed my mouth into her glistening folds. I darted my tongue out and dove in, licking, sucking, and nipping at everything within my reach. Bella's moans became louder as I slid two fingers inside of her. I could feel her walls begin to tighten. She was close.

I curled my fingers and sucked on her clit, hard, causing her back to arch and her walls to quiver around my fingers. She breathily moaned my name and fisted my hair as I licked up her juices.

"Mmm, Bella, you taste so good," I said as she pulled my face up to her own and kissed me hard, tasting herself on my tongue. I groaned when she began to suck on my tongue, succeeding in making my dick even harder. Her hands moved from my hair, down to my erection and cupped it through my boxer-briefs. I moaned into her mouth.

"Edward, I need you inside of me," Bella said as she slipped her hands in the waistband and pulled them down, releasing me from my confines. She gripped my hard cock and stroked it, eliciting yet another moan from myself, and from Bella. She guided me toward her slick entrance, and I slipped into her wet folds.

I pushed in about halfway, then pulled out, leaving only the tip of me inside her, causing Bella to whimper in frustration.

"Edward, please," she said softly. I could never deny her.

I pushed back in, filling her to the hilt. She moaned again, as I continued to thrust into her.

"Bella, you're so tight, so wet… you're amazing."

"Yes… harder, Edward… more," she said as she tweaked her nipples. I did as she commanded and pounded into her even harder, changing the angle. I could feel her wetness drip onto the sheets. "Yes!" she cried, biting her lip. "Right there, oh God, Edward, I'm so close."

I reached down to where we were connected and rubbed her clit. Bella's eyes closed and her body stilled. "Look at me, Bella!"

She opened her eyes and screamed my name in ecstasy, as she clenched around me, milking my dick and spurring on my own orgasm. I thrust into her a few more times, then found my release, spilling my seed deep inside of her.

I pulled out, immediately missing the contact, and collapsed next to Bella. She was flushed and had a light seen of sweat coating her body. She turned on her side to face me and brushed the hair, which was matted to my forehead, out of my face. I traced her jaw-line with my finger, then placed a soft kiss on her swollen lips.

"Merry Christmas, my love. My Isabella."

"Merry Christmas, Edward. I love you." Bella then proceeded to give me a not-so-chaste kiss, thus beginning round two. Which, naturally, led to round three. And four, and so on, until the sun was rising. I had never had a better Christmas.

**Have a wonderful Holiday Season, everyone! Reviews would brighten my Christmas a whole lot! (hint, hint)**

**- redom & merry seventeen**


End file.
